ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/Sif: Third Anniversary
Hello everyone! I'm back, and i just wanted to take this time and dedicate this blog to my third anniversary. It's a little bit later, and i almost forgot, but it's my third anniversary on the site! I don't wanna throw some party, i just wanna make this blog for you guys, my friends. Most of you guys are honestly my best friends, and probably my only real friends. Yeah, that sound weird and pathetic, but honestly my irl is either bad or meh, sometimes good. What makes my life worth living, what makes me rich, is something money can't buy: My relationship with all of you. You guys are awesome, and i hope the next few years is awesome for all of us. Ever since 2014, i had a reality check. I looked back at all the lies i told my friends since 2012, and i said to myself: These guys are my best friends, my realest friends i have, why should i keep lying to them? I revealed that i was half muslim, my real first name, etc. I hear some people say that we're just strangers, but the truth is, despite that being semi-true, you guys are more real than any of the IRL friends i have. You can judge me how you will, but i am my own man. I've done some bad things before, especially August-December 2013. But since late December 2013, i started coming on, posting my series. And for the majority of 2014, i've been pretty active. I realized that you guys are more real than some of my older friends from SAZ, although things have gotten better between them and me. Since the Rebootedverse, since the creation of Prototype, i made a realization: You people are amazing. I'm gonna list my friends that i consider great below, and why they are: (Migster7) - Mig, Mig, Mig, Miguel, Miggy, Migster, Migool, Migosabi, where should i start? You've been my longest friend, and my best friend. You're a great person, we have so much in common, and i've been idiotic and hurt you a lot in the past, and you've forgiven me everytime. I'm at your eternal gratitude for the amount of times you've forgiven me, but you are my true best friend. You're a much better writer, i don't see how anyone can hate you. You're a great person to me, and sometimes i wish i could be you. We're like Walter and Jesse, Tango and Cash, Batman and Nightwing, Ben and Kevin, Tony Stark and Rhodey, The Flash and Green Arrow, i could go on and on. Keep up the great word, Mig. (Alanomaly) - So, we've gotten this far together. We fight a lot, even today as i make this, but we always find a way to fix it. You, Me, and Mig, we're the trio. The Wolfpack if you will. The 3 best friends that anyone could have. Yeah, you might be ways away from a really great fan fic, but your optimism is still really nice to see. You're a great friend, i wouldn't trade neither you or Mig for anyone. Here's to another few years, budman. You and Mig both, the greatest people i've ever met. Yeah, i might have added Mig more than you lol. (Sci100) - I'm not sure where to begin. At first, i thought you were mean and stuck up when i first saw you. I thought you were Nick 2.0, and boy was i wrong. Especially now. You're a great person, in fact i put you above TJ, which is saying A LOT. You're the best admin the site has to offer, and you're a really nice person in general. You're a great help as well, and i am at your eternal debt. Thank you so much for sticking around, and helping me both in series and as a user. Hope your irl goes better. (Cartoon44) - How the hell have we not met a long time ago? Man, way back when, when i saw your wall, i thought you were one of those stuck up chatmods like Nick. Boy was i wrong as all hell. You're a really great friend, and a good writer, and you deserve admin imo. You're a really nice and down to earth person, as well as funny. Keep up the great work, budman. (Yoponot) - In a way, you're also one of my longest friends, just like Mig and Alan. Yeah, i would have made fun of you on SAZ, a lot actually, but on BTFF you're such a completely different person. You're a loyal friend, and a great member of the community, and your optimism is really nice. You're better as your own self instead of pretending to be someone you're not *cough*AZ*cough*. You too are a budman, Lord Zuko. (Ahmad15) - We've had our differences, especially recently. Sometimes i think you're weird, or just insane, but you're one of the people i can relate to. You have an ability much like me, and you're also an arab, which is a plus. You're a good chatmod, and a really great help to the wiki, and a good friend to me. Keep it up, budman. (Brianultimatedragon) - I wouldn't call you the best admin in the world, i wouldn't call you the best series maker, but what i do call you is a great friend. No, seriously. You're a really good friend. That alone deserves my respect. It's always fun talking to you, and don't worry, i'll get to Homestuck eventually. (SubZero309) - Even though i would have insulted you like 5 months ago, and called you undeserving of admin, the past few months getting to know you better, you're a great admin on the wiki as a whole, though you might be a tad too strict. But as a friend, you're a really good one. It's fun talking to you about Mortal Kombat and a few other things, and here's to a few more years budman. (Paperluigi ttyd) - As of the making of this, i haven't gotten to know you a whole lot. But judging by the past few days, you're a great friend. Code Geass is a really cool show, and i'm looking forward to more of it. You also inspired me to watch Death Note, and as writing as a whole. And i can't thank you enough for including me in YPG, and i'm looking forward to more of that. But i'm looking forward to talking to you more. (Echoson) - I haven't gotten to know you a whole lot, but you're a very, very, very great chatmod on the wiki. You're also a good friend. Yeah, you might act strict to me specifically at times, but i can completely understand why. I always look forward to you online, and i look forward to more of that in the future, budman. (Brandon 10) - Sometimes, i think as though you purposely try to humiliate me. But either or, you're funny at times, and you're a good friend too. You're loyal as well. In terms of chatmod... well, lets try to stay away from that, budman. But still, you're a really good friend. Although you're more of a friend to Ahmad than you are me. (TJlive800) - I owe you a lot for your work on Alpha, and you're a good friend, but you're a little bit passive aggressive sometimes. I think you treat me like i'm a bit lesser than you, and when i try to talk to you, you often change the subject. You can really make me angry at you sometimes, and you often confuse my laziness for anger a lot. But you're an amazing writer on the wiki, and still a good friend. I look forward to the future, budman. (UltiVerse) - Ulti, i just have to say that you're a great friend, and an amazing admin. I'm gonna keep this short and sweet, but you're a great friend, and you have so much potential as a writer. Stay awesome, budman. (The Awesome Jack) - Last but certainly not least, The Awesome Jack! You're a great friend and writer, and a great contributor on the wiki. And you're also a great friend, and you're funny as well. We also got quite a bit in common. We should really talk more, budman. :p Shoutouts for Reo 54, OmniDragon10, ATS, Cyber, Tammar, Echoecho6, GcB, Dioga beta, Static, Lsvel, TheThreeEds, Dark, and Duncan Crook for being great friends. You guys are still awesome, with or without your own sections, budmen. Now, alltogether, thank you all for being with me the entire 3 years. I love you guys like family, and here's to 3 more years. I look forward to all of you guys on chat or in the comments. But, i can't end it off like that. I still have one more surprise up my sleeve: SPOILER ALERT! ---- *Walter White dies at the end of Breaking Bad. *Hank Schrader dies in Season 5 of Breaking Bad. *Ryuk kills Light Yagami at the end of Death Note. *L dies around episode 23 in Death Note. *Aang takes away Ozai's bending at the end of Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Korra and Asami start a relationship at the end of The Legend of Korra. *Maltruant dies at the end of Ben 10: Omniverse. *Gwen Stacy dies at the end of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. *Phil Coulson dies in The Avengers. **He gets revived in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. *S.H.I.E.L.D. turned out to be HYDRA the whole time. **Grant Ward is HYDRA. *Vision uses Mjolnir in Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Quicksilver dies at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Rachel dies in The Dark Knight. *Rose Tyler dies in Doctor Who. *Harrison Wells is the Reverse-Flash **Eobard Thawne steals the real Harrison Wells' face and poses as him. *Harrison Wells kills Cisco. **He gets revived later on. *Sara dies in Arrow. *John Marston dies at the end of Red Dead Redemption. *Kevin is not an osmosian. *Manny, Helen, Pierce, and Alan are not hybrids. *Darth Vader is Luke Skywalker's father. *Kurss is Mig's father in Mig X. *Rigon is Sci's father in Earth-19. *Ermac is the fiend of MURDER Season 1. And that's all spoilers for now, lol. But in all seriousness, you guys are awesome, and i wish the very best for all of you. All of us are budmen, together. :) My name is Eobard Thawne. But that name doesn't matter. Not anymore, that won't matter for many years. The only thing that really matters is who you are. Harrison Wells. (Wall - Blog - ) 07:28, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Do you like Sif? Heck Yes. Maybe. Heck No. Pie Category:Blog posts